Turbines are commonly used to produce electrical power. Typically, a working fluid, such as air, steam or any other gas, is compressed and heated before being supplied to the turbine, wherein the working fluid is expanded and some of the energy content of hot, compressed working fluid is converted to mechanical motion which is then converted to electricity by use of a generator.
In solar energy systems one device known in the art for heating the working fluid prior to entering the turbine is a solar receiver. Such a receiver utilizes solar radiation which impinges upon a solar radiation absorber within the solar receiver. The working fluid is heated by the absorber, and thereafter the working fluid transfers the heat via the turbine for producing electrical power therefrom. Additionally, heat exchangers, chemical reactions, or any other suitable apparatus or process may be used to generate electricity from the heated working fluid.